Happy Holidays
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: A story requested by GamingJustRules


Daddy why is Uncle Ferb going to spend Christmas on our couch again this year. Phineas sighed as he turned to his 4 year old daughter and said well your uncle Ferb doesn't have a house of his own because he has mad some bad decisions I will ex plane it better when you are a little older. Ok Daddy hey mom Phineas looked behind him and saw his wife Isabella. It's Christmas don't spend it working on inventions. Al right what would you prefer me to do Isabella then whispered something in Phineas ear. We cant who will watch Ferb. They both looked at their daughter as she let out a yawn. Time for bed sweetheart. Ok mom. Isabella picked her daughter up and carried her to bed. After putting their daughter to bed Phineas and Isabella headed to their room planing to have sex but Ferb was standing at the door of their bedroom. Ferb know that Phineas and Isabella well trying to keep him happy so he wouldn't do anything else he regrets so Ferb now felt he could take advantage of that. Ferb could see Phineas' boner and knew that Phineas and Isabella were going to have sex.

Can I join you? What they both said in confusion. You two are going to have sex can I join? That's not what where doing Phineas said in reply. Don't lie to me I can see your boner Phineas. Phineas turned to Isabella and said what do we do. Phineas were going to have to let him join us. Fine you can join us. Ferb stepped out of the way and Phineas and Isabella entered the bedroom followed by Ferb. Phineas took off his shirt, shoes, socks and pants before Ferb called him over. Phineas would you undress me. Phineas did as Ferb asked and undressed him taking off his shirt, shoes, socks, pants and underpants then Ferb said now suck my cock Phineas looked at Isabella and then back with Ferb's erect cock in his face to keep Ferb happy Phineas had no choice but to suck Ferb's cock. Masturbate while you suck my cock Ferb said to Phineas. Phineas then started stroking his cock while sucking Ferb's.

Ferb Came in Phineas' mouth and told him to swallow and Phineas did. Phineas got off the floor and Ferb said wait I'm not finished with you Phineas. As Phineas turned around Ferb pushed him onto the bed Ferb then started sucking Phineas' cock. Phineas came in Ferb's mouth and he swallowed Ferb then grabbed Phineas turned him over and stuck his cock in Phineas' ass. Ferb trusted his cock in and out for a good few moments until he came inside Phineas after which Ferb fell asleep. Ok Izzy it's time for our fun. Are you sure Phineas. Yes. Isabella went over to the bed and kissed her husband. Izzy why didn't you get full undressed. I always let out take off my bra and panties. Isabella turned around and Phineas unhooked her bra and pulled down her panties Phineas then scooped Isabella up and laid her on the bed.

They kissed again and Phineas reach for the drawer to get a condom and Isabella said stop Phineas you don't have to wear a condom tonight since it's Christmas let's have some fun. They kissed again Phineas kissed gently Isabella's womb, and stopped when he faced the already dripping wet pussy. He split apart her lips and uncovered her clitoris and vagina hole better, not aware that this action caused a squeal to escape Isabella's mouth. He watched her juices leak out and wetting the sheets, not content with it being wasted. Not uttering a word, Phineas gently licked away the juice, and felt his tongue tingle at the salty addictive taste it possessed. "Ah!" Isabella moaned, closing her eyes shut, her eyebrows and lips quivering in anticipation. He decided he liked it. Phineas dragged his tongue upward, licking her clitoris slowly, not aware he was moaning too.

"Ah... oh... oh Phineas..." Isabella kept whispering, a content smile on her face. He kept moving his tongue in different directions and patterns, always focusing on her clit, pleased when he felt Isabella's legs start to tremble. "P-Phineas... hmm lick me harder..." She moaned as she held Phineas' head with both hands. Heeding her wishes Phineas surrounded her clitoris with his lips, and started sucking and slurping on that exact spot, not thinking in stopping until she came. Isabella cried out and tangled her hand on his red locks, arching her back in pleasure, as she felt her release starting to approach."P-Phineas... I'm... I'm cumming!" She warned, panting harder and harder as Phineas' ministrations on her became more intense by every passing second. With a cry of ecstasy, Isabella released, squirting on Phineas' chin, closing her eyes shut as she did.

Phineas pulled away and licked clean his chin, looking down lovingly at his wife, who in return looked up back with half-opened eyes, mouth open agape, and cheeks still flushed. "You taste so good." Phineas murmured and leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. They broke apart and crossed eyes, both smiling at each other. "Isabella Are you ready?" she nodded and Phineas guided his cock inside Isabella's pussy. Phineas began to slowly move in and out. Phineas wanted so badly to just ravage her. She was incredibly tight, hot and wet. "F-Faster." Isabella urged him. Phineas started to move a little faster, feeling already his wife's juices damp his member. Isabella moaned as she began to feel pleasure run down her spine; she brought one of her legs around Phineas' waist, desiring to feel some more.

Phineas kept moving on his steady tempo, but smiled widely when he hit a certain spot that caused a moan of sheer pleasure leave Isabella's mouth. He kept aiming for that place, fastening his movements. "Oh yes... oh yes Phineas..." Isabella moaned, now wrapping both her legs around his waist, her chest moving up and down with his movements. "Y-You feel so good Isabella." Phineas panted, not ceasing his movements at all, but only speeding up, going harder and deeper. "S-So hot and tight..." "Keep talking!" Isabella demanded, seeming to like the dirty talk. "Tell me what you want...!" "I want to fuck you s-so hard...! Fuck your sweet pussy all night... to be inside you and feel every inch of your body..." He continued, apparently not noticing he was cursing, for the pleasure he felt was at its peak. Isabella clutched the sheets beneath her in desperation, craving for more, feeling it was not enough.

"God Phineas move as fast, hard and deep as you can!" She hollered impatiently, taking Phineas by surprise. Phineas leaned forward closer to her body in order to move deeper, thrusting as hard as his energy allowed him too, the read head having his face scrunched up in pleasure, his teeth gritted. "Phineas! Yes... Yes! YES!" Isabella kept crying out, feeling herself getting closer to heaven. "Gah Isabella!" Phineas hips picked up more strength, causing the bed beneath them to move and creak violently, but the couple unaware of it. "Ah... ah... ah... Phineas! OH PHINEAS! I'm gonna cum!" Isabella cried, feeling her stomach tightening as she approached her climax once more."M-Me too!" Phineas replied biting his lower lip and with only a few more thrusts, the married couple came together.

"PHINEAS!"

"ISABELLA!"

All they could see were fireworks, and feel sparks burn their climaxing sensation ended, Isabella still feeling Phineas' hot seed pouring inside of her. Exhausted, Phineas pulled out, and lied down next to her, doing his best to recover his breath and not let his body give out. They didn't say anything, but merely looked at each other, both smiling happily, feeling even more together than before if possible. Now they were finally united in mind, heart, soul, and body. When their breathings eased down, Phineas held Isabella protectively in his arms, covering their nude and sweaty bodies with the sheets. "I love you Isabella." Phineas whispered, sounding equally as tired as Isabella was. "I love you too Phineas." She murmured groggily, having enough strength to kiss him one more time, before both finally gave in, and fell asleep.


End file.
